Hidden
by CKnight.EXE
Summary: AU! He was rarely seen always. Lurking in the shadows, away from the light. But as he caught the eye of a certain redhead and his four other friends, everything went to a change as the group didn't know the person they're taking home. Can his secrets stay hidden from the five? [[ Akakuro ]] [[ Slight GOMxKuroko ]]
1. Prologue

_AU! He was rarely seen always. Lurking in the shadows, away from the light. But as he caught the eye of a certain redhead and his four other friends, everything went to a change as the group didn't know the person they're taking home. Can his secrets stay hidden from the five?_  
_[[ Akakuro ]] [[ Slight GOMxKuroko ]]_

_Kon'nichiwa minna-san~ :3 This is my very first fan fiction so I hope you'd take it easy for me T^T I'm so sorry if it sucks... It's still Unbeta-ed..? Am I saying the correct word here orr..? :x Anyways, I hope you enjoy! T^T Here's the very, __**very **__short prologue! ^_^)V_

_Disclaimer! I'm too sucky to be the owner of Kuroko No Basuke so yeah… But if I am, then the plot will be all yaoi about AkaKuro and will be mostly about their Teiko time xD_

_Warning! AU :3_

_-kuzu_

** e**

The sky was pitch black. The moon was shining from the dark abyss. There was no one in the streets.

That is...

If you look carefully, you can catch a glimpse of the color light blue.

A very pale teen with powdery light blue hair was sitting in a corner, his breathing loud but didn't show any signs of being conscious to the other world.

He blocked all everything out as he thought of the mission he failed. He pursed his lips and grunted, tucking in his legs and hiding his face from the world.

_'He'll never forgive me for what I did... For what I've failed' _Thoughts were running through his mind harshly. His eyes were squeezed tight while his hands were covering his ears. _'I wish... I wish... I wish..!' _He chanted in his mind, absorbed in his own little world.

Unknown to him, a group of five passed by. As his presence went unnoticed by the other four, a certain redhead with heterochromatic eyes, one blazing red while the other dazzling yellow, noticed his weak presence. The redhead stopped and narrowed his eyes as a figure started to appear in front of him.

His other companions ceased to continue walking even as they noticed the abrupt stop of their friend.

The redhead approached the slightly shaking frame of the person who suddenly appeared before him... But soon stopped when he noticed that the shaking ceased and the person raise his head slowly.

The latter blinked twice, his light blue eyes blank with emotions which was the complete opposite of the state he was in earlier.

He opened his mouth, while the redhead stood there a little bit shocked of the bluenette's action, and muttered quietly,

_"Yes? Do you need something?"_


	2. Chapter 1

_Uwaa! Minna-san! T^T Seriously?! Three reviews, 10 favs and 19 follows?! UWAA! Suki Daisuki minna-san! T^T_

_Very big thanks to: Everyone is a friend, Another observer of the world, Guest, Canadian Reaper, Celstial-Dragon, HeteroChromium, LittleMissPshychopath, .Zoldyck, Obl03, Seitsuya1104, blackfair30, kaelra, shutoku, AkaKuroandgom, Awsum Grammar Nazi, Canadian Reaper, Celestial-Dragon777, Fobwatchedtimelady, PinkVoodo, Riddikuluss, Shinoyume Hinamoryi, , YamiHinata, emoluvr108, Harley kush, kaelra and mitsuyo-chan~!_

_I love you all so much! T^T Very sorry for late update though.. Hope you like chapter one! ^_^)V_

_Disclaimer! Kuroko No Basuke ain't mine! Because if it is, it will be turned into a yaoi manga wherein Akakuro is the main pairing and will have half of its plot mainly in Teiko_

_Warning! AU; Shounen ai; Yaoi or BL on later chapters; Cursing [ Blame Ahomine for that ] Unbeta-ed_

_Truly,_

_A hysterical and very happy kuzu_

Light.

That was the first thing Kuroko saw when he opened his light-blue eyes.

He turned his head, squinting as he saw the curtains open and the sunlight coming through. He sat up, looking around to find out where he was located.

After a few seconds, he sighed, tucking in his legs and burrowing his face in it. _'Where am I?' _He thought tired, his eyes closed.

To be honest, he couldn't remember anything clear about last night. All he could make out clearly is that, he failed his mission, hiding in a certain place and spoke to a certain redhead with heterochromatic eyes before the darkness overtook him. He didn't know what happened next after.

Later on, he heard the rattle of the door, indicating that someone was opening it. His head snapped up as he looked at the person who entered the room and found a blonde staring at him.

The blonde's eyes first widened before he grinned widely, "Oh! So you're awake-ssu!" He enthusiastically chirped while Kuroko just stared back blankly.

"Wait here, ne? I'll just go and tell this to Midoramacchi" The yellow-haired boy nodded to himself before sprinting away, yelling some not understandable nonsense.

Kuroko stayed still for a minute before he sighed, his mind floating away. This was how the bluenette acts when he gets shocked or surprised. Many questions were racing through his head as he recalled the incident that just happened.

_How did the blonde noticed him?_

For starters, he had a weak presence, close to being invisible to be honest.

_If he did, did he notice his terrible bed hair?_

Funny as it may sound; he has a **terrible **case of bed hair. He doesn't particularly cares but he was just wondering though.

His thoughts were cut off once again when he heard slight knocking on the open door. He glanced up, finding a green-haired teen, looking at him through his glasses, and was holding a... Pink flashlight with his bandaged fingers

"How are you feeling nanodayo?" _'Nanodayo?' _Kuroko thought as he looked at the greenette with a blank stare. After a few seconds, he nodded his head indicating he felt fine. The person in front of him, however, didn't look pleased.

"You have a tongue for you to speak you know" Kuroko just shrugged in reply to the greenette's statement, making the latter mumble words silently.

"Ano… Where am I?" "You should be thankful we helped you. To answer your question, you're in Akashi's villa" The other replied, answering Kuroko's question who just nodded and kept quiet.

"Well since you look and feel fine, you should go downstairs and meet up with the others" The greenhead voiced out before Kuroko looked at him, "Can I take a bath first?"

"Of course. Your bed hair is horrible even, do you seriously move that much while sleeping?"

Kuroko ignored what the other just said and asked where the bathroom was. The greenette then pointed to a door and told him he'll just send someone for his clothes and other necessities.

The bluenette nodded, heading to the bathroom with a calm face.

Well it was a good thing he knew how to keep a blank and stoic face, or else he would've panicked then and there.

**Time skip~ **

After Kuroko took a bath and wore some clothes that suddenly appeared on his bed, he headed out to the door.

It was quite easy to know where the people were because of the noise ringing through the large hallways, because if it was dead silent, he's sure he'll going to be lost in that one heck of a maze.

He stood in front on the door, knocking softly ( Which isn't probably heard by the people inside ) and opened the door for him to enter. He closed it right before he took in the scene before him.

A blonde, probably the one he was talking to earlier, was shouting and was crying crocodile tears while pointing to a tanned teen, scowling back to the yellow-haired boy.

There was also the megane he met earlier who was scolding a purple-head, who was munching on some chips, that was ignoring him, making the green head annoyed even more.

Also, the first pair was running around the place, bumping into the couches and some other stuff while both of them were simultaneously screaming _'Vampires/Shape Shifters are better!'_

Kuroko stared amused at the people he was looking at.

"_Don't be stupid Aominecchi! You're too dark to be a vampire"_

The four might probably haven't sensed him yet since they haven't stared or acknowledged him once he entered the room.

"_What the hell did you say you idiot?!"_

The bluenette shrugged to himself, walking towards a certain chair and occupying it and continued to watch the others in silence.

"_I am not an idiot! Ahominecchi!"_

"_Why you..! Bakise!"_

"_I am not Bakise!"_

"_Yes you are you fucking moron!"_

"_I am not a moron Aominecchi—"_

The door opened as a redhead with heterochromatic eyes walked in confidently, the noise ceasing instantly. The blonde and the tanned male, who stopped chasing each other, quickly took their seat when the redhead glanced at them.

"Shintarou," His voice rang with utter confidence. "What is going on here?" He asked ( More like demanded) as he looked at the greenette who pushed his glasses back.

"The usual, Kise being utterly annoying and Aomine being Ahomine" The green-haired teen explained easily, "Why didn't you stop them from doing so?" Heterochromatic eyes narrowed as the redhead spoke.

The latter gulped but kept himself composed, "Isn't it a normal thing that happens every day Akashi? You normally just ignore them" His voice was slightly shivering and Kuroko could notice that.

The bluenette took notice that the redhead 'Akashi' has a very intimidating aura, even for his short stature… Actually, forget the last phrase. Kuroko noticed that he might be even shorter than the redhead and was practically calling himself _short. _

"Well, it isn't a normal day after all Shintarou. Especially if you will have to make a good first impression to a person"

"But the kid isn't here yet" The tanned teen defended. Kuroko could feel himself raise a brow in entertainment; the four haven't noticed him even after minutes of himself watching them.

Akashi crossed his hands, "Oh, then who is it that I see then if it's not our own guest?" The redhead voiced out, looking at Kuroko.

The bluenette wasn't shocked at all. He did felt someone staring at him while he was watching the group of four doing idiotic things, maybe it was the redhead who was at fault.

All four turned their heads to where Kuroko was before the purple-head muttered lazily, "Eh~? But Aka-chin, there's nobody there"

Kuroko smiled mentally to himself before he stood up, still not being noticed by the four others.

He cleared his throat loud, making sure the others would hear it and really, it worked.

All four had different reactions when they realized that the bluenette was really there.

The blonde shrieked, the tanned teen paled, the purple-head dropped the chip that he was about to eat as his eyes widened slightly, and the greenhead's eyes widened to the size of saucers while his breathing hitched.

"Domo minna. It was a pleasure to watch all you did when you were alone" Kuroko spoke bluntly.

"…"

"…"

"Hello—"

"**Oh my God! Where the hell did you came from?!" **

Well, so much for the politeness he showed to them.


End file.
